


Parking Spaces at the Gym

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "two people (any couple rly) that always park like 2 spaces apart, and leave and arrive from the place (school, work, apt complex) at the same time and notice each other but don't know the other notices them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Spaces at the Gym

Lomadia had a routine, and she liked to stick to it- go to work, and then go home to unwind for an hour maybe, before she headed to the gym, so she could stay in shape. She even had a parking spot that was, at this point,  _her’s_. What was different this day, was the woman who parked two spaces down- Lomadia hadn’t ever seen her before, and she was  _cute_. And not just in the ‘puppies and kittens way’ (and Lomadia blamed that comparison on spending far too much time with Nilesy, honestly). She was honestly very pretty- hair half shaved, with purple highlights- just Lomadia’s type.

 

The only problem was that she was leaving, having just got out of the gym, and Lomadia restrained herself from saying anything, already consoling herself- she wasn’t going to bother some woman she hadn’t even met- she wasn’t a man, wasn’t going to pester some strange woman just because she was cute. She knew she wouldn’t see her again, so she goes into the gym, and promptly forgets about the moment.

 

Or, she would, if she hadn’t seen the woman again. And again. Each time, the woman’s leaving the gym as she gets there, and she can’t find it in herself to go bother her- she looks tired, and ready to leave, so she wouldn’t stop her.

 

Nano was having the same thought process about the pretty blonde she kept seeing. When she was getting out of the gym, she always saw the blonde getting ready to come in- she was fit, and looked focused, so there was no way Nano was going to bother her.

 

Besides, Nano was tired, and sweaty- no way she’d make a good first impression, so she’d settle for catching glimpses of her when they passed each other in the parking lot.

* * *

 

Finally, Nano had gotten tired of just seeing the woman in passing. She saw her looks, and she looked interested, so why not try? The worst thing that could happen was that she turns her down, which is fine- it’s not like they see each other that often anyways.

 

So she cut her workout short, and took a shower at the gym (she hated to do it, the gym’s water pressure was awful, and she felt nervous leaving her stuff alone in a locker), before she headed out, hoping she’d catch the mysterious woman on her way into the gym. As luck would have it, she did, opening the door for the woman to come in.

 

“I- hello, miss? Terribly sorry to interrupt, I just have a question, and I  _am_  sorry if this comes off as weird, but- I was wondering if you were single? Oh, I’m Nano by the way- I probably should’ve mentioned that first, huh?”

 

Nano takes a deep breath, and stares at Lomadia expectantly, as she blinks, processing the statement. “Wh- oh. Yes, I’m single? Are you by any chance asking because you want to ask me out? Because if you are, I’d be. I’d be fine with that. More than fine with that, actually. And my name’s Lomadia, glad to meet you Nano.”

 

Nano beams up at her, brushing her damp hair out of her face, “really? That’s awesome- let me give you my number- and we should probably move out of the doorway, whoops. I think we’re blocking the door.”

 

Lomadia jumps slightly and nods, hurrying in the gym and stepping off to the side, taking out her phone, “I’m glad you decided to ask me out, honestly- I was going to ask you out one day, and I might’ve bumbled it all up.”

 

Nano grins and they exchange phones, quickly adding their contact details to the other’s phone, “well it’s nice to know you don’t think I screwed up- and on that note, I’ll text you tonight, okay? I think I’ve kept you long enough. And have a nice workout, Miss Lomadia!” She blows her a kiss before hurrying off to her car, leaving Lomadia to stare after her, slightly love struck, and eager for a text from Nano.


End file.
